


Shut up and sleep

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [98]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tired Nico, Tired Will, nico is concerned, nico just wants to sleep, random thoughts, solangelo, will is the type of person to ramble in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico just wants to go to bed but Will keeps saying random things.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Shut up and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random Idfk. The one night I have to get up earlier than all the other days, I stay up a lot later than before. I’m trying to get a sleep schedule because it’s probably helping my stress but whoops. That lasted three days. Enjoy!

“Okay so, I have a thought,” Will started slowly, spreading his hands in the air as he stared up at the ceiling. Nico blinked goggily, looking over at his boyfriend trying to figure out why he was still awake at almost one in the morning.

“What’s your thought?” Nico mumbled.

“Okay so like… you know Zeus’ fist?” Will blinked, “I wonder what it tastes like.”

“ _ What _ ?” Nico squinted at Will in the dark, “what the Hades are you going  _ on _ about?”

“Nothing, that’s not the point of my thought. Anyway. So like I’m just thinking and Adam is such a bottom,” Will paused for a second, “Adam as in like… Adam and Eve.”

“Will, I am extremely concerned about your mental state right now.”

“I don’t know, he just gives off such… bottom energy?” Will shrugged, “I haven’t read the Bible before. I suck at that.”

“We’re both dyslexic and also children of Greek gods…” Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, “Will, please go to sleep.”

“Man mythology is whack,” Will mused, still staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re going to give yourself a headache if you try and think about it too hard,” Nico muttered, rolling over on his side so that his back is facing Will. 

Will was silent for a long time and Nico thought that he fell back asleep again.

Suddenly Will sat bolt upright, “no one in my family is straight.”

“Will, please.  _ I’m  _ too gay for this. Go to bed,” Nico buried his face into the pillow, “do you bother Kayla with this at night?”

“No I usually wait until morning to rattle everything off.”

“Then it can wait until morning,” Nico pulled Will back down so he was lying next to him.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this? The ending is a bit abrupt but hhh whatever. Thanks for reading it’s midnight and I’m going to sleep. Love y’all.


End file.
